Sorry
by SkyeLight Hope
Summary: Koyuki and the others finally met up with Ryusuke in Seattle. We all know this. But what happened in between that and their performance at Crocodile Cafe? Well, Ryusuke learns it's never too late to say 'Sorry' Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Koyuki's POV**

I was a bit surprise to see Ryusuke asleep on that one vacant bed. He definitely wasn't there when Saku and I went to sleep last night. But I guess I really shouldn't be, I mean, Ryusuke's letter did say we would meet him in Seattle and that's why Taira booked two hotel rooms, he and Chiba were sharing on, Saku and I got the other with that one extra bed.

Ryusuke looked exhausted, he didn't even changed out of his coat. We have rehearsals at nine, but maybe I can leave a note and tell the other guys we should let Ryusuke sleep in and let him catch up a little later.

Tonight is the first gig we have with Beck finally a complete band at _Crocodile Café_. As embarrassing as it is to admit, I actually ran to him and gave him a hug when we met up with him at Jimi Hendrix's grave. Even Chiba was too surprise to make any of his usual jokes. But I guess I can't only blame my body for moving on its own. I actually did miss him, and I'm not ashamed to admit it... Well, to myself at least.

Beck had come to mean so much to me than I ever expecleave, And Beck wasn't Beck without all five of us together, especially not without the guy who did form the band in the first place. I always knew this, but Ryusuke sure is an amazing guy.

Then I begun to question that since he told us what's he's been up to.

"No shit man," Chiba reacted first, pointing at the newspaper he brought to show. "This is what you've been up to?"

 _ **Leon Sykes Arrested**_

Ryusuke shrugged, his focus mostly on tuning Prudence. "Well, it's not like I planned to get involved, y'know." He pointed out. "It just happened."

"This doesn't" Taira held up the paper. " _just_ happen. What aren't you telling us?"

Was it just me or did Ryusuke look my way for a moment there?

"Naw man, I was seriously just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Ryusuke finally said.

Chiba snorted. "Yeah, like you were at the wrong place at the wrong time when that man fucked you up back then. Come on man," he jabbed his shoulder. "Fill us in. What you do to finally get back on that guy?"

"I'd tell you," Ryusuke took the newspaper. "but we really need to start rehearsals." He went towards the trash bin.

"Come oooon," Chiba rolled his eyes. "even I can tell that was a fucking attempt for a change of topic."

Taira sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, he does have a point though." He said. "We need to start rehearsals." He went towards his bass.

Chiba groaned. "Fiiine, at least let me take a picture before you throw it." He insisted.

I frowned when I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

It was Saku's drumstick. "Hey Koyuki," he said. "you think Ryusuke-kun isn't telling us everything."

"Hm, I wonder about that." I replied.

~o~

A little later, we ended our rehearsal early. Tomorrow we have an early start and moving to the next state, so Chiba, Saku and Taira rented some motor bikes to check out some of the parts they wanted to see before we leave.

Besides, I don't think I imagined the mild tension after seeing that newspaper and having that conversation of Ryusuke possibly keeping something from us.

"Koyuki." Ryusuke walked towards me, just right outside a diner. "You could've gone with them, you know."

I shrugged dimissively, pocketing my hands in my jacket, leaning back to the Diner's wall. "I don't really feel like it." I said. "And you know... I have been in several states with them already anyway."

"I see." Ryusuke seemed to smile, leaning back too. "It really is nice to see you again, too, Koyuki."

I flushed as he saw right through me. "Ye-yeah."

"I mean that, really." Ryusuke said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I managed a smile. "Yeah. No kidding... Um, Ryusuke?" I prompt. "Did you... Really have nothing to do with Mr. Sykes getting arrested?"

Ryusuke flinched, sighing. "It's really not much of a big deal, Koyuki." He said. "I never intended to get involve, I wasn't lying about that. I was gonna go through with our deal and didn't plan on showing up to him or any of you again."

I frowned, confused. "Okay... Then... Why did you?" I asked slowly.

"Because you got involved."

I blinked. "I... What?"

"I heard about that deal he offered you." Ryusuke continued. "And that you refused."

"Well, of course I refused. I didn't want to go solo, I wanted to-"

"Well, you should've just accepted it."

"-keep playing with Beck... Wait, what?" I stared at him. "He wanted to shut down Beck. Sure, he offered me a cool guitar but why would I work with a guy like that? Especially since he's actually a murderer, too."

"Because he would've killed you."

"Huuuuuh?!"

"No one ever's gone against Sykes and lived once he finds out. The only reason I didn't get killed was because I got on his Uncle's good side. When you refused him, you basically made it to his list. So I had to get involve because you did, and actually almost got myself killed getting him to admit to the murder."

I would've probably felt grateful if it wasn't for the way he worded it. "Why on earth are you making it sound like it was my fault?" I made a look. "You just shouldn't have stolen from him."

"Oh sure, and leave Beck in his clutches. Great." Ryusuke said, voice coated in sarcasm. "I'm not gonna apologize for that."

I glared at him. "Well, then why don't you apologize for breaking up Beck in the first place?" I snapped.

Ryusuke widened his eyes. I'm aware why. After what happened after our performance in Greatful Sound, we never really did talk about how the mess started because Ryusuke talked down Chiba when he was feeling the pressure. But a part of us all knew it was mostly Ryusuke's fault.

"I was trying to protect the band!"

"You messed Chiba-kun up and put him down, Ryusuke!" I snapped at him, pushing off from the wall and walked away from him. "You don't have to admit to your mistakes word for word. But we are your friends." I called back. "We at least deserved an apology. If you can't do that, then maybe you really should've never come back."

 **Tbc**

 **A/N: It bothered me a bit that the scene in the theme song where Ryusuke and Koyuki were arguing was never used in any episode in the anime or the fact that Leon Sykes didn't blow up when Koyuki refused him. So I guess this is a fix-it fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryusuke's POV**

Damn it, Koyuki.

I went out of my way and ran the risks to protect you, and you shoved what went down before our performance at Greatful Sound to my face? Yeah. I felt bad about it, and maybe I shouldn't have struck that deal with Sykes but it wasn't like I had much of a choice. If Beck was ever going to make it big, then Sykes's shouldn't be able to use his influence in the music industry to get it our way. And maybe I shouldn't have pushed Chiba's buttons, but he was being annoying with his self-doubt. We were all under pressure anyway, he should've thought of that and not take it to heart. It wasn't just my faul...

 _'We at least deserve an apology'_

Damn it.

It's not as if I never tried to apologize. I did that one time, but Koyuki just ran off before I could really get a word out. Besides, we became friends again anyway. So it's not like we actually need to use the word to fix things.

 _'If you can't do that, then maybe you really should've never come back.'_

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Damn it," I complained. "why does it have to be so difficult..."

I didn't plan on returning in the first place. That didn't mean I didn't want to, and now that I'm back here, I don't want to leave, especially after the way Koyuki hugged me. It really felt good to have him at reach again, and that he was happy to see me again made me forget I had been alone for the past months.

Koyuki had come to mean much more to me than I ever expected, even more than Eddie ever had meant.

But... How do I apologize without it seeming like it was forced by what he said?

How do I make it sincere?

I shook my head, walking towards Prudence. Music always did calm my mind, maybe it'll help me think of something after playing a few chords.

It only after playing a couple of notes that I remembered what's always been clear to me since I picked up a guitar.

Music speaks to the soul.

 **A/N: If there is any Beck fan reading this, please review. It'd be nice to know others are enjoying this as much as I am. One more after this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beck met up at Crocodile Café, where all their equipment was already set up. Koyuki pointedly ignored Ryusuke even through sound check. It annoyed him that Ryusuke was just as unfazed as ever.

"Koyuki," Saku called out, sensing his best friend's mood. "are you okay?"

Koyuki blinked, shaking his head before turning towards the drummer. "Yeah, I'm okay." He tried for a smile.

Saku saw right through it though. "You know, before leaving Japan, Taira-kun and I had a talk about Ryusuke-kun." He said quietly. "He goes by his own rules, and sometimes it makes him seem like a jerk. But that's just how he is, so don't worry about it much. It doesn't mean he intended any harm."

"Yeah, well," Koyuki looked down. "Doesn't make it okay, either."

A little later, when the café filled up, Beck was about ready to start. Usually, it was either Saku would get the ball rolling with a beat or Chiba by pumping up the crowd. So they were all caught off guard when it wasn't Saku or Chiba who started, but Ryusuke. He strummed Prudence, and Koyuki didn't recognize the tune.

Or the lyrics when Ryusuke started singing.

" _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_

 _You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies_ "

Ryusuke sang, looking straight at Koyuki and at that moment, he knew what Ryusuke was trying to do.

The crowd started murmuring. Talking among themselves, commenting about how they never heard this song before, how it was the first time they actually heard the other Guitarist with long hair singing. The rest of Beck didn't pay attention to it, just listening to Ryusuke sing.

 _"I hope I don't run out of time, can someone call a referee?_

 _Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness_

 _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice_

 _By once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times_

 _So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem myself tonight_

 _Cause I just need one more shot at second chances..._ "

Ryusuke paused briefly, making sure to eye each and everyone of his band mates before his eyes just stayed on Koyuki.

" _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Cause_ _I_ _missed more than just your singing_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say that I'm sorry now?_ "

Ryusuke kept strumming, but the singing stopped. Maybe it was because they were talented or maybe it was due to the fact that they've been playing together for a while now, but Koyuki and the rest knew that the song wasn't complete. That Ryusuke intended it that way.

So that they could complete his song. Complete him.

Saku got a beat going to compliment Ryusuke's tune. Koyuki started strumming, followed by Taira. Chiba actually manage to sing despite the song not exactly being one he'd usually sing.

" _I'_ _m sorry, yeah_

 _Sorry, yeah_

 _Sorry_

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say sorry now?_ "

Koyuki nodded to the beat, tapping his foot to the rhythm before keeping the song going.

" _I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to_

 _But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two_

 _I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth_ "

 _It's strange._ Koyuki thought. _Was it really easy to improvise and be this in-sync with Ryusuke after months of not playing with him?_ But deep down, Koyuki knew why it made sense. Their band did, after all, have amazing, crazy chemistry.

Ryusuke seemed to be thinking the same thing, smiling genuinely at Koyuki before continuing and hitting the chorus.

" _Can we both say the words and forget this?_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Cause I_ _missed_ _more than just your_ _singing_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say that I'm sorry now?_ "

Ryusuke looked at the others now.

" _I'm not just trying to get you back on me_

 _Cause I_ _missed more than just our playing_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Yeah I know, I'd let you all down_

 _But is it too late to say sorry now?_ "

Chiba smirked, going over to Ryusuke and tossing an arm around his shoulders, with a big grin. Koyuki felt elated, seeing that. Taira and Saku looked at each other, smiling.

 _"I'm sorry, yeah_

 _Sorry, oh_

 _Sorry_

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say sorry now?_

 _I'm sorry, yeah_

 _Sorry, oh_

 _Sorry._ "

Ryusuke smirked, shaking his head in amusement. Then, he saw Koyuki walked towards him, fingers still strumming, until the music really stopped and he sang acapella.

" _Yeah you may have let us down_

 _But it's never too late to say sorry now."_

At that, the song ended.

Ryusuke smiled widely at Koyuki. He leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss. The guitarist singer blushed wildly but didn't seem appalled, if the shy smile was anything to go by.

The crowd cheered, whistling catcalls and calling for encores.

Taira smiled, looking over to Ryusuke. "You heard the crowd. They want more, so you gotta deliver."

Ryusuke nodded, before looking back to the younger boy."Koyuki," he smiled. "let's do _Slip Out_."

"Right." Koyuki beamed.

~o~

Koyuki and Ryusuke definitely came a long way from when they first met at the park, because of Beck. And despite their rough spots, despite all the trials they had to go through to get to where they're standing now, it was worth it.

Especially now, taking each other's hands and taking a bow during curtain call.

Beck was finally back, and better than ever before.

 **Owari**.

 **A/N: review please. Oh, there was a TairaXSaku in there if you reaaaaally squint**


End file.
